A great liar
by Plume-now
Summary: Inspired by the prompt: "You and your soulmate can communicate with thoughts and your soulmate happens to be a math major and you really need help with this test right now." even though I replaced math by history. Humor, [LAWLU]


As you can see, I wrote another prompt here! And I like this one. Not like I didn't like the others tho. Hope you'll enjoy, thank you **Fafsernir** again for correcting me! If you liked it, leave me a follow/fav/comment!

Prompt: _"You and your soulmate can communicate with thoughts and your soulmate happens to be a history major and you really need help with this test right now."_ AU

* * *

 **A Great Liar**

* * *

The class remained silent, anxiety was creeping around – everybody looked so stressed out.

Luffy was standing there, staring at his friends, at the others he didn't really know, at the teacher, at his paper, at the desk, at the walls, at the windows, at anything which could entertain him, vainly.

Next to him, Nami frowned and nudged him, meaning he should concentrate and get to work. Luffy pulled on a face, remembering he _had_ to take this exam seriously if he didn't want his grandfather to punch him again.

He grabbed his pen and read his test. "When did the War of Independence occur in America? Why? Who was in charge? Explain your answer by giving important dates, names and moments of the event."

America? Independence? There had been a war? Really? Well, that was good to know. _Gosh_ he really should have listened to Usopp when he had been telling stories about it, instead of bothering Law who had been trying to get some rest on the couch.

… Speaking of Torao... wasn't his boyfriend good in this kind of stuff? History, he _did_ like this, didn't he? The surgeon liked to know cultural things. He must know the answer.

" _Torao?"_ he asked mentally with a smirk on his face even though the man couldn't see him.

" _Luffy-ya?"_ a deep voice replied. _"What's going on?"_

" _Are you working?_ "

" _No, I'm studying at the library. So, what's wrong?"_

" _How do you know there's something wrong?"_

He could almost feel him smiling, which he rarely did, and wished he were here right now.

" _You're supposed to be in class right now."_

" _Right. And... you're not trying to block me like last time?"_

" _No."_

" _Great!"_

His smile grew bigger but then slowly faded away when he wondered why Law had accepted. He didn't usually give up that easily, it was weird – and to be honest, not funny.

" _Why?"_ he asked.

" _Because I know you, you'll keep trying to talk to me until I accept you. And you're not really bothering me right now, so I guess I'm lucky. So, what's going on, Mugiwara-ya?"_

Luffy couldn't help but chuckle, only to quickly stop as Nami glared at him insistently.

" _Yeah, I wanted to know about the War in America!"_

" _... You'll have to be more specific, there were a couple of wars in America."_

" _Something about some independence stuff."_

" _Oh yeah, at the end of the 18th century. What do you want to know?"_

" _Everything,"_ he replied with a genuine smile.

It took three seconds for Law to finally talk again.

" _You're kidding me, right?"_

" _No! And don't push me away, Torao, I_ really _need you!"_

" _You should have worked when you had the opportunity, Luffy-ya. I'm not helping you cheating for the whole test."_

" _But still, at first you agreed to give me some information, didn't you?"_

Law sighed.

" _You really are the worst, Mugiwara-ya."_

" _Eheh," the young man grinned._

"Monkey D. Luffy!"

Luffy jumped in front of his table, surprised by the sudden voice. Dadan was looking at him angrily.

"May I know what are you doing?"

He gulped, and thought about Ace who had had to face her so many times before him. How had he gotten out of it alive?

She frowned.

"Are you cheating, Luffy?"

Luffy froze and looked away.

" _Luffy-ya?"_ Law said in his head. _"Are you okay?"_

Shit. For once Law was actually in a good mood, he couldn't even enjoy it.

She came closer, and Luffy started to sweat nervously. The other students in the room were all looking at them. He answered to Law with only one word.

" _Dadan_."

"Monkey D. Luffy, grandson of Monkey D. Garp and brother of Portgas D. Ace, are you cheating right now in front of my face?"

" _Look at her right in the eyes and don't tell her!"_ Law gasped, obviously not willing to suffer one of Luffy's grandpa's fists if the old man ever came to know the truth.

Luffy opened his mouth, stared at her, but then looked straight away, avoiding her look, and muttered with an obvious guilt: "I wasn't cheating."

* * *

Lying on the couch, Law and Luffy were motionless, almost gazing into the void.

"I'm sorry, Torao."

The other man ruffled his hair without really thinking about it.

"It's okay Luffy-ya. We'll handle this. Not a big deal."

"Y-yeah" his boyfriend replied. "Ace survived it. _I_ already survived it. It can't be worse than Nami's punches." he said before thinking right after in horror that _it was._

" _We're gonna be fine,"_ they both mentally told each other at the same time.

Law sketched a smile, and leaned on Luffy to kiss him _._ Yeah, they were going to be fine, they'd lived worse. And, honestly? They hadn't even gotten time to cheat! That didn't count. Even though Garp would certainly not see it this way.

God, Luffy really was cursed for not being able to lie at all, Law thought. He then hugged him against his chest, thinking he was a damn fool for loving such a man like him. And still, he was his.


End file.
